Italian Angels
by hetalia131
Summary: A spamano fanfic. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Antonio is just a normal Spanish high school student. But when he takes in an extremely bad-mouthed angel, his life is thrown up, down and around the bend as some shocking things are revealed. Is Gilbert really who he says he is and why is his sight so important? Fanart done by Stephy-chan. Check her out on Deviant art
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, I hope it's not too bad. I'd be really happy if I could get some feed back on this and I'll update when I can (In the middle of tests at the moment.)**

**P.s There's some amazing fanart done by my friend Stephie-Chan559, you should check it out. She's an amazing drawer and I really wish that I could draw like her. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Antonio stood in the darkened alleyway, staring wide-eyed at the figure before him. The boy was slouched against the wall, his breathing heavy and uneven, clutching his arm as golden liquid seeped through his fingers. His hazel orbs caught Antonio's emerald ones as he shakily held Antonio's gaze. Antonio, still too stunned to speak, let his eyes wander to the pair of crystal-like wings protruding from his shoulder blades. The auburn coloured feathers stuck out untidily and some slowly fell and drifted to the floor as his wings brushed against the wall, scattering the ground beneath him. The tips looked sharp and Antonio wondered if they would cut him if he picked one up. Finally waking from his daze, Antonio staggered back a few steps.

"Que…why… you have…" Antonio stammered, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Everything his mother had told him was true, angels_ did _exist. The boy's eyes widened, a mix of emotions flooding into them, confusion, shock, fear. His auburn curl twitched slightly.

"You… can see me?"

**Earlier that day…**

_"I'd better get home" Antonio groaned "I've got a big test on Monday and I haven't revised at all! High school sucks."_

_The Spaniard ran his fingers through his chocolate coloured hair, dreading the thought of a six hour algebra lecture. He knew he should have been revising today, but walking around town with Gilbert and Francis seemed like the better option a few hours ago._

_"Revision, huh, have fun." Gilbert sniggered._

_"We could always help you, mon amis." Francis said; The Frenchman's sapphire eyes twinkled mischievously._

_"Uh... I'm fine." Antonio replied. Last time they had decided to 'help' him, Gilbert was sent to hospital after falling down three flights of stairs, Matthew had to drag Francis home and Antonio woke up the next morning lying on the kitchen floor with his head on the ground, his butt in the air, a killer headache and a voice in his head that said:_

_"You just had to get the wine out!"_

_He was about to make his escape before the other two insisted on coming when his attention was drawn to a bright light on the horizon. His first thought was that it was just the sun, but as he strained his eyes more he realised that it was actually moving... moving pretty fast... in their direction. Antonio rubbed his eyes, looked up again and screamed, making Francis and Gilbert jump at the sudden outburst._

_"WAS DIE!? ANTONIO WHAT THE-" Gilbert began, but Francis stopped him; Antonio was actually panicking, which was very unlike him (considering he was a go-lucky, highly oblivious idiot.) The light sailed through the air at an even more alarming speed and before Antonio knew it, the glowing orb had soared over their heads, leaving a golden trail of light and what looked like feathers behind it. It plummeted for a while longer before hitting the ground with a loud thud that should have made the ground shudder. "Que... QUE DEMONIOS! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Antonio cried, grabbing onto to the nearest thing he could find which so happened to be Gilbert's arm, making the albino yell in protest._

_"... What was what?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow as Gilbert shook his arm wildly, trying to get Antonio release his iron grip._

_"THAT!" Antonio screamed in frustration, pointing towards the spot where the light had landed. But when he looked up again, there was nothing there. There was no damage done and the light had completely faded, it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Still clinging on to Gilberts arm (ignoring the clawing at his hands and the cries of frustration) he gawked at the empty space in disbelief._

_"Um, Antonio, are you okay?"_

_"Before we start asking questions, CAN YOU PLEASE GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Gilbert shouted. Francis sighed, brushing his blonde hair off of his shoulder, and came to Gilberts aid. Strong arms gripped Antonio's shoulders as he was pulled away from Gilbert, who pouted at the red marks on his pale skin._

_"Antonio... you're acting...étrange, sure you're okay?"_

_Antonio rubbed his eyes so hard that they hurt and looked up again. Nothing._

_"...Antonio?" Francis said again, his brow knitted together in concern._

_"Uh...what? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just kidding." Antonio smiled and laughed half-heartedly._

_Gilbert rubbed his bare arm and muttered something in German, awesomeness was the only word that Antonio heard. Francis still seemed concerned, but eventually brushed it off._

_After the uncomfortable atmosphere had dispersed and Francis stopped bugging him about walking home together, Antonio waved to his two best friends and began to make his way home. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he really had seen something earlier (I mean you don't just imagine something like that!) He waited until the other two were out of sight before stopping to glance over his shoulder to where he'd seen the light land. Without a second thought, he whipped around and ran in the direction of the light, only slowing to check for Francis and Gilbert. The sun was slowly setting now, painting the street orange and allowing darkness to creep into every empty corner. The street finally guided Antonio to a small alleyway between two old, crumbling buildings so Antonio took the opportunity to stop and catch his breath. Resting his hands on his knees and panting, he let his head hang down for a moment before lifting again to stare into the alleyway, beads of sweat trickling down his tanned face. What if there was nothing there? What if he was going mad? And if there was something there... did he want to know? After about three minutes of pacing up and down, dwelling on the thought of going insane, but he finally mustered up his courage and slipped through the narrow gap._

_He was adjusting to the darkness, when a muffled whimper caught his attention. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on for more light, and slowly crept towards the voice. He stopped at the corner and realised that he had been holding his breath. Gasping for air, he began to doubt coming here and was bordering on turning back when a strangled cry echoed through the narrow and abandoned alley. Before he could think twice (or think at all) he rushed around the corner and froze. The phone fell from his hand and hit the ground with a clatter that rang in his ears._

And that is how he had ended up in this very awkward situation.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked, trying (and failing) to steady his voice.

"There's already a question on the table!" The angel (Antonio decided to call him that) yelled, although he instantly regretted it; he fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering, still clutching his arm tightly. The golden liquid was now running down his arm quite rapidly and soaking into his shredded tunic, staining the torn white fabric. His left wing hung at a sickening angle. Antonio didn't know what to do, he wanted to help, but what could he do? He had tended bird's wings before, but how do you repair a one and a half metre long, gold bleeding wing that looked like it could slice your fingers off. Antonio took a couple of steps forward, but the angel backed away, eyes widening slightly. Lovino didn't know what to do, this mortal, the mortal he had been secretly watching for years, could see him. That shouldn't be possible. He scrambled to his feet and, in a desperate attempt to escape, spread his wings, only to cry out in agony when his left wing hit the wall with a sickening crack. Cringing as the sound echoed in his ears, Antonio ran towards him and managed to catch the limp body before it could collapse in a crumpled heap.

"Oh dios mio!" Antonio gasped as the angels hand fell away from his arm, revealing a deep, swollen gash, now pouring with the golden fluid. The angel looked up; his vision swam as darkness slowly crept in, leaving the world silent and black. The last thing he saw was those sparkling emerald eyes staring into his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I've improved this chapter more (I hope) and chapter 3 should be here soon! Sorry for the long wait, stuff happened at home and revision has been weighing me down. Thankyou to everyone who's been reviewing, you've really helped me. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Feliciano, it's too late, there's nothing we can do."

"NO! I refuse to believe that he's gone!" Feliciano cried, breaking away from the man trying to comfort him. Hot tears streamed down his face, stinging the fresh cut on his cheek as they crystallised and hit the floor with a high-pitched chink.

"We've looked for him, we really have, but we didn't see where he landed." Roderich insisted, desperation slipping into his voice. His wings, like all angels, matched the colour of his hair; however they were larger and longer than most of the others, a sign that he was a pure-blooded celestrian.

"WELL LOOK AGAIN!" Feliciano shouted, it was a rare sight to see him lose his temper. But, as quickly as his rage had appeared, it vanished and he fell to his knees, sobbing and burying his face in his hands.

"It all your fault!" The voice in his head just wouldn't shut up "If you'd just been more careful, Lovino wouldn't have been hurt and wouldn't have lost his footing and he wouldn't have-"

Feliciano clapped his hands to his ears and shook his head violently, trying to block it out. Roderich kneeled down, resting his hand on Feliciano's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, the words adding to the over-whelming guilt that yanked at Feliciano's heart. Usually Feliciano would break down. He would cry and cry into Lovino's chest until his throat was sore and the ground was scattered with crystal tear drops, but this time he couldn't... and it was his fault. He refused to live like this. Feliciano slowly rose to his feet, wiping away the tears that weren't yet solid and flexed his wings, the rose-tinted feathers glistening like dewed petals. He crouched slightly, wings spreading further.

"What are you doing?" Roderich asked, eyes widening as the realisation hit him.

"Bringing Lovino back." And before Roderich could stop him, he launched himself into the air, and disappeared, leaving behind only a few stray chestnut feathers.

...

"Ugghhh." The angel groaned as he forced himself to open his eyes. His head and arm were pounding in sync and his vision was blurry at first, but he could tell that he wasn't on the celestial tower anymore. As his eyesight cleared he noticed that he was lying in a large double bed. The blanket draped over him had an unfamiliar pattern on it, with two bright red stripes at either end of the blanket and a larger yellow one cutting through the middle. The bright colours almost hurt his eyes. Painfully, he managed to lift himself off of his cramped wings, despite his head screaming in protest, and rested himself on his good arm. The other had been neatly bandaged (though it still hurt like hell.) More bandages were wrapped around his shoulder and his bare chest, concealing many other scars. He instinctively stretched his wings and winced in pain as he was reminded of his left wing. That wasn't the only thing he was reminded of. He gasped as everything came flooding back. Oh god, was Feliciano okay? What happened after he fell? Who was that boy in the alley? Where was he? Hundreds of questions flooded his mind, slowly drowning him in confusion. He had to get out of here. His train of thought was broken as the door behind him creaked open. Panicking, the angel grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at the door.

Antonio screamed as his bedside lamp came hurtling towards his face. He ducked in the nick of time, the lamp smashing against the wall behind him. Slowly, he took his hands away from his head and risked looking up, only to have a tomato coloured slipper hit him square in the forehead (well, it was better than a lamp.)

"OW! Wait, please stop, I promise I won't hurt you! Honest!" Antonio managed to blurt as the angel reached for the other slipper. The angel paused, lowering his arm slightly but still clutching the slipper tightly. After giving him some time to calm down, Antonio slowly rose to his feet and took a step towards the bed; He raised his hands slightly to show that he wasn't a threat. This seemed to work, as the angel slowly relaxed his shoulders and let the slipper drop to the floor before sitting back down, though still watching Antonio warily. Hands still raised, he took a few more steps forward and was almost at the end of the bed when he stumbled over the slipper that the angel had thrown (how did it get there?) The angel yelped at the sudden movement jumped away from Antonio, falling backwards off the bed with a thud. He cried out and scrambled to his feet, searching desperately for an escape. Instead, he ended up shoving himself into the corner of the room.

"L-lo siento, I won't hurt you, please look at me." Antonio tried to hold the angels frightened gaze, but the angel buried his head in his hands so Antonio found himself staring at his limp wing instead. "Sorry about the wing, I didn't know how to fix it." Antonio finally broke the silence, the angel didn't answer.

"... So, what's your name?"

Still no answer.

"Well, you are going to have to stay here until you're better, so I should at least have a name."

The angel let out a muffled groan, obviously defeated.

"Lovino."

"Well, Lovino..." Antonio said, letting his eyes wonder once again to the beautiful pair of wings before meeting Lovino's gaze "I think I deserve some answers."

...

The ground rumbled violently as more of the ruined tower crumbled away, leaving another large crevice in the dry, dying ground. The shuddering went on for about half an hour, but when it finally stopped, the Celestrian army went to work, repairing what they could and clearing the rest away. Arthur and his forces fought to close the crack caused by the large tremor; his Jade eyes alight as he pushed his power to the limit. Combining all the magic he had with that of the others, they finally managed to seal the ground back together. It wouldn't stay sealed for long though. His legs managed to hold his weight for a couple of seconds before his knees buckled, leaving his wings to do the rest.

"That's the worst yet." Another Celestrian, Ludwig, stammered. He ran a calloused hand through his blonde hair shakily, trying to push back the few strands of hair that now hung in front of his eyes. Arthur could only nod in reply, to see such a strong, well-built Celestrian reduced to a shaky, worn out mess spoke for itself. The tremors _had_ been getting worse lately, no one knew how much longer the tower would last and now they'd even lost a Celestrian because of them.

He'd just regained some strength when a familiar voice called his name. Arthur spun around, Roderich glided towards him with incredible speed and was somewhat lacking his usual grace. His face was a mask of worry and desperation. Arthur lowered himself to the ground, bouncing softly on his toes. Roderich, however, descended almost frantically and pulled himself up at the last minute, almost hurtling into Arthur. To act so rash was quite unlike him and startled both Arthur and Ludwig, who exchanged confused glances.

"Roderich, what in blazes is up with you?" Arthur asked in his strong English accent.

"I tried... to stop... him." Roderich gasped between breaths, holding his chest tightly.

"What do you mean, Roderich, Roderich?" Ludwig, who had finally found his strength, gripped the shoulder to keep him steady.

"Feliciano... went... find Lovino... too late."

Arthurs eyes widened in horror as the distorted words finally sunk in. They were in big trouble.

In the commotion that followed, no one noticed the pair of ruby eyes or the dark figure emerge from the shadows briefly, before disappearing into the night.

...

"So you just fell from this tower?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded hesitantly. He never had been good at lying, but he definitely wasn't telling the truth. Besides, it wasn't all lies.

Antonio could tell he was holding something back, but he simply nodded. Now wasn't the time.

Antonio had also noticed that Lovino's left wing wasn't hanging at such an odd angle anymore, though it still looked painful. Subconsciously, Antonio reached out and brushed his fingers softly against the elegant feathers. He felt Lovino tense as he ran the back of his hand along the top bone of the wing. It wasn't like Antonio had expected, the feathers were soft and light and he supressed a giggle as they tickled the gaps between his fingers.

"So amazing." He whispered. Lovino's blood rushed, dusting his cheeks with a light red, which Antonio found strange considering his blood was gold, yet utterly adorable.

"H-Hey! Don't touch them." Lovino snapped, covering his face. What was this sudden feeling of warmth.

"Oh, sorry, I've never touched an angels wings before." Antonio smiled.

_"No shit." _He muttered sarcastically "And I've already told you, I'm a Celestrian not an angel, that's just a stupid term used for us by people who actually believe we're real!" Lovino snapped, why the hell was this guy smiling at him like he met winged freaks of nature every day. Antonio just laughed, Lovino looked quite cute when he was annoyed.

"Any explanation to why I can see you?"

"I remember being taught that some humans are born with something called 'sight'. Like Joanne of arc, n-not that I know or care about some mortal woman."

"And if you Celestrian have watched this world for so long, how come we don't know much about you? I mean, there are legends about angels-"

"CELESTRIANS!"

"Si, si, Celestrians, but-"

" 'Cuz humans are dumbass'." Lovino buried his head in his arms again to hide the blush. In truth, he was the only Celestrian that had ever taken an interest in the human world. Celestians were only meant to watch over the souls of mortals who had passed on and make sure that they could escape the mortal world, the only time Celestrians were meant to come down here was if a soul got trapped and that job was only for the eldest and most experienced. They'd always been told that the earth was a sinful world full of war and darkness, a place where the demons, which were half human, half Celestrian, could run free; even his brother kept his distance from it, but everything about this world seemed to capture Lovino's attention. Lovino didn't see the darkness and depression, he saw smiles, laughter, love, all things that he had never had (unless you count Feliciano's constant need for hugs and attention from his big brother), and it was this boy, Antonio, that he'd been watching for long time. The first time he'd seen Antonio, he was quite young, 12 perhaps.

_"Hey Lovi, whatcha doing?" Feliciano sang in his sickly sweet voice that seemed to match his honey-coated eyes. Lovino flinched as Feliciano came bounding up behind him and tackle hugged him, barely giving Lovino time to hide the object he'd been fiddling with and shoving it beneath the small bed hastily, hoping that the crisp white blankets would provide enough cover._

_"H-hey, get off me!" Lovino yelled, trying to wriggle out of Feliciano's embrace. His attempts only made the situation more awkward as Feliciano ended up sitting on Lovino's lap instead, their faces now so close that their noses touched._

_"But, Fratello!" Feliciano whined, pouting dramatically and looking into his brother's hazel eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy and Lovino couldn't help but awkwardly embrace him back._

_"Hey, Feli, where'd you run off to?" A voice called from the arched doorway as Nonno stuck his head around the corner, his trademark grin still plastered to his well-toned face._

_"Ve~ I just wanted to see Fratello."_

_"Si, that's nice, but someone's here to see you, Ludwig I think." Lovino flinched at the name, his face scrunching up in disgust. Feliciano, however, jumped off of Lovino's lap immediately, clapping his hands ecstatically and shouting:_

_"Ludwig! Really! Yay!" And with that he was up in the air and gliding around the corner. Lovino listened as his voice disappeared down the crystal corridor, quickly followed by Nonno, who hadn't even greeted his eldest grandson._

_"Stupid Fratello, stupid Nonno, Celestrians aren't meant to form such close relationships." He muttered, slipping his hand underneath the bed again to retrieve his hidden treasure. Then again, Celestrians were meant to stay away from mortals too. The telescope was small but beautifully decorated and incredibly powerful and allowed him to see all the way down to the mortal world, the world he was supposed to stay away from. It was made of Celestial bronze, a type of gold you could only find here on the Celestial tower and even here it was extremely rare. It was his most prized possession, the only thing he had that showed that someone loved him. Quietly, in case Nonno decided to come back (not that he would, he doesn't care about Lovi anyway) he climbed up onto the bed and kneeled down in front of the open stone arch that could be classed as a window (he supposed.) He brought his eye down to the telescope and waited as the blurry image focused, his hazel spheres twinkling with curiosity. He didn't care what it showed was, he was just so starved of knowledge and it annoyed him. And that's when he saw him. The image cleared to reveal two mortals walking down a concrete path, what must have been school bags slung over their shoulders. The blonde turned and said something to the other, causing them both to break into silent laughter, but Lovino barely noticed him. His attention was immediately caught by the other boy. He looked a little older than Lovino, 14 perhaps, with tanned skin and a smile that reminded Lovino of the summer sun. He couldn't help but stare at this boy, noticing how his eyes lit up as he laughed and how the breeze seemed to brush through his curly hair perfectly. The blood instantly rushed to his cheeks when he realised what he was doing, to think such things about a mortal wasn't right… but he didn't look away, until-_

_"Hey, Fratello!" Lovino jumped for the second time that day and quickly shoved the telescope down the side of the bed._

_"I'm going for a fly- I mean, a walk with Ludwig, wanna come?" Feliciano's voice called cheerfully. Lovino's curl twitched in annoyance as Feliciano corrected his mistake. He knew fully well that Lovino couldn't fly; he just had to rub it in._

_"Like hell I'd go anywhere with that bastardo!" He shouted, his face still flustered from the thought of the mortal and being interrupted._

_"Ok Lovi, ciao!" _

_This time Lovino waited a little while after Feliciano had left before giving out an exasperated cry. Now he'd have to move the bed and find the telescope. He couldn't help it… he just had to see that boy again._

"Hey, earth to Lovino." Antonio waved his hand in front of Lovino's face as he snapped back into the present.

"Wow, you get easily lost in thought, don't you." He grinned again, but frowned slightly when Lovino didn't answer.

"Were you thinking of home?"

Lovino looked up again, surprised at this comment. Antonio seemed concerned, perhaps even slightly sad (though he didn't know why.)

"Well, yeah, I guess, but that's none of your business."

Antonio sighed and smiled sweetly, though not as enthusiastically.

"I'll do everything I can to help you get back." He promised, gently brushing Lovino's wing again. Lovino blushed again (seriously, what is wrong with him) before pushing Antonio's hand away.

"Then leave me alone to rest, bastard."

"Oh, sure, I'll go pick some tomatoes for you. You must be hungry; tomatoes are this really nice fru-"

"I don't care."

"Ok, but they are really delicious, just you wait." And with that he closed the door, leaving Lovino alone as usual.


End file.
